Chaleurs nocturnes
by Kuracker
Summary: Après avoir été secouru par Steve Rogers, Bucky n'arrive pas à dormir. Le sérum ? Une envie particulière ? Il n'en sait rien, mais une chose est sûre, la nuit ne sera pas de tout repos... [TS] [Stucky]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! J'avais envie de poster, donc voici un Stucky en deux parties qui commençait à prendre la poussière dans mes fichiers xD**

 **Merci à Morgane-Ravenclaw de l'avoir relu.**

 **J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira, on se retrouve après !**

James Buchanan Barnes soupira.

La chaleur qui régnait sous la tente était beaucoup trop insupportable pour lui. Pourtant, ses deux compagnons de tente – à savoir Steve et Jacques – semblaient s'en accommoder parfaitement.

Il les observa dormir paisiblement avant de se retourner, cherchant une position plus confortable.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bordel ?

Une fois replacé, il se demanda si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec Zola. Il se rappelait très bien de l'air inquiet de Steve, quand ce dernier lui avait expliqué qui était exactement cet homme.

Mais à part les chaleurs atroces qu'il ressentait en ce moment, Bucky ne se sentait pas changé du tout.

D'un geste distrait, il tapota son bras droit. Même en plein nuit, sous la tente, il arrivait à discerner le gros point rouge sur sa peau. Il avait aussi des lacérations aux poignets et à ses mollets, là où il avait été attaché. Quelques rougeurs sur son torse aussi, et sûrement pire dans son dos.

Mais il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, au final, étant donné qu'il aurait pu mourir, si Steve n'avait pas bravé la plus dangereuse base de l'HYDRA pour venir le sauver.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son surnom répété plusieurs fois. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son Stevie, il était trop grand, trop costaud, trop sûr de lui.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Quand ils étaient tous rentrés, victorieux, à la base alliée, le sourire qu'il avait discerné sur le visage du Captain était le même que celui du gamin de 16 ans qu'il avait toujours connu.

Non, à part cette énorme différence de taille, Steve Rogers n'avait pas changé.

Il se retourna à nouveau, transpirant à grosse gouttes. À quelques centimètres de lui, emmitouflé dans un sac de couchage à moitié trempé par la boue, le blond dormait à poing fermés. S'il n'observait que son visage, tout allait bien. Mais une fois qu'il descendait un peu plus bas...

Il eut encore plus chaud en observant son t-shirt déformé par ses muscles. Un tout autre type de chaleur. Mais son regard ne se détacha pas du soldat, au contraire, il insista encore... Juste un peu.

Et merde, le sergent ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à regarder ailleurs.

Il avait déjà ressenti ce genre de chaleurs, auparavant, envers Steve. La première fois, il avait 15 ans. Ils revenaient du cinéma en courant, la pluie les avait pris par surprise. Ils étaient partis voir ''La Momie'', et Steve avait manqué de se pisser dessus à de nombreuses reprises.

Bucky aussi, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Ils étaient arrivés chez Steve trempés, et la mère du jeune homme les avait envoyés tous les deux prendre une douche avant qu'ils ne prennent froids.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami dénudé. Bien sûr, ils avaient pris leur douche à tour de rôle, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil quand son ami avait abandonné petit à petit ses vêtements.

Puis bien sûr, il y avait eu un tas d'autrefois, de plus en plus rapprochés. Une fois qu'il avait compris le fonctionnement de cette chaleur, il ne l'avait pas empêché. Il entendait des gens, autour de lui, parler de ces fameux ''pédérastes'' ou dans d'autres termes encore. Mais était-il réellement comme ça ?

Pour lui, même si ses sentiments s'apparentaient drôlement à un désir sexuel, il n'y avait pas que ça. Quand Steve le regardait, ou quand il souriait, une autre chaleur se manifestait, et ces fois-là, elle se situait au niveau de son cœur.

Et il l'avait encore ressenti, cette chaleur-là, aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'ils travaillaient à un plan d'attaque visant à capturer Zola. Alors que Bucky écoutait à demi-mot Peggy Carter et Steve qui parlait de wagon de marchandises, il s'était senti comme à sa place en regardant le Captain énumérer les possibilités de capture.

Mais en cet instant, les deux chaleurs se mélangeaient. Et toutes deux avaient envie d'être satisfaites assez rapidement.

Mais dans un habitacle aussi restreint, avec deux personnes autour, Bucky Barnes ne pouvait pas se permettre grand chose.

Avec un soupir bruyant, il se retourna encore une fois. Il devait impérativement se calmer et dormir, demain serait une journée éreintante.

Mais il avait beau se raisonner, essayer de penser à autre chose, ses pensées n'étaient pas de cet avis-là.

...

Avec toute la gêne du monde dans le corps, il se tourna pour la énième fois vers le visage du blond endormi, et passa une main sous son propre pantalon. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et il tenta de s'imaginer un autre lieu, une autre époque, où ils ne seraient pas trois sous une tente et où Steve Rogers ne risquerait pas de le surprendre à tout instant.

Il s'imagina une situation toute autre, plus intime, où le bruit qu'ils feraient n'aurait pas d'importance. Une chambre d'hôtel, un endroit fait pour ces choses-là. Une autre mentalité, aussi... Une époque où il pourrait lui révéler ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir sans crainte d'être mal jugé, une époque où ils pourraient se tenir la main sans peur de jugement.

Puis il laissa ses rêves d'un monde meilleur pour se concentrer sur qu'il faisait.

Steve Rogers entendit un soupir, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait très sombre, la lumière de la lune éclairait à peine l'intérieur de la tente. Il se redressa sur un coude, et entendit un froissement de draps, juste à côté de lui.

\- Bucky ? Fit-il, d'une voix mal réveillée.

Pas de réponse. Instinctivement, l'inquiétude prit le dessus, et il tâtonna pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Buck ? Tout va bien ?

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. Okay, là il était définitivement inquiet. Il sortit de son sac pour s'asseoir par-dessus, et il se pencha vers le sergent.

\- Hey ? Souffla-t-il à son encontre. Je sais que t'es réveillé... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Encore une fois, le silence. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui – et s'ils avaient été seuls – , il l'aurait secoué pour le faire parler. Comme quand ils étaient gosses et que Steve flippait parce qu'ils avaient passé la soirée à se lire mutuellement des histoires horrifiques.

Une odeur le surprit soudain. Une senteur moite, qui lui rappelait des tas d'après-midi passées à la plage.

De la transpiration.

Bucky Barnes transpirait.

Son inquiétude grimpa en flèche, et il l'obligea à se relever, plaquant une main sur son front trempé.

\- Bucky !

Même s'il murmurait encore, on pouvait sentir de l'autorité dans sa voix.

Sous la lumière de la lune, il observa le visage de l'autre blêmir et son regard éviter soigneusement le sien. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le grand blond le força à se lever, et le fit sortir de la tente.

\- Tu es brûlant, dit Steve en le traînant un peu plus loin, vers l'orée de la forêt.

Et en cet instant, la main encore poisseuse et le bas-ventre encore excité, James Buchanan Barnes se sentait ridicule.

 **Et voilà pour la partie un ! J'espère à bientôt, et j'espère poster rapidement la partie deux ! (que je dois encore corriger...mais je digresse !)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici,**

 **Kuracker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un mois plus tard, voici la partie deux ! Bonne lecture !**

Le blond revint avec une serviette humide, et s'agenouilla devant lui avec toute la précaution du monde.

Bon, Bucky y avait peut-être gagné au change, en fait. Au lieu de se faire plaisir en pensant à son ami d'enfance, ce dernier lui rafraîchissait le visage avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Le visage de Steve s'était fait doux, presque attentionné. Ça ramena Bucky à une époque lointaine, où le jeune homme faisait de même pour soulager sa mère malade. Mais il y avait un autre sens, à tout ça. Le regard du blond était inquiet, comme s'il avait peur de perdre Bucky une fois de plus.

Il le laissa faire pendant quelques minutes, l'observant. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du sergent de laisser les choses arriver. Quand il était avec une femme, c'était lui qui l'enlaçait, qui l'embrassait le premier, qui investiguait tout. Se laisser faire, ce n'était pas son truc, mais…

Encore une fois, avec Steve tout n'était pas pareil. Et là, alors que le camp était loin, qu'il ne savait pas s'ils étaient plus proche du soir ou du matin, il avait l'impression de trouver une ouverture. De pouvoir se glisser dans cette possibilité. L'atmosphère de la nuit lui donnait cette étrange impression que tout était possible.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer, Buck, fit l'autre avec un léger sourire en coin.

Il ne nia pas, ne lui répondit même pas, jusqu'à ce que Steve se fige.

Il lui rendit son regard, inspecta son visage mouillé, les quelques mèches brunes collées sur son front.

Puis Bucky se lécha la lèvre inférieure, avec toute la lenteur du monde, et Steve suivit le mouvement de sa langue sans comprendre.

Et il se pencha. Et tout arriva.

Leurs bouches, brûlantes, se rencontrèrent, et Bucky ne ménagea pas Steve. Il y avait pensé, tant de fois, il avait tant fantasmé sur ce moment. Et honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça arriverait dans un camp militaire, des moteurs d'avions lointains comme seul bruit de fond, en pleine guerre. Il s'était imaginé sa chambre, à Brooklyn, dans leur intimité.

Sa langue agressa ses lèvres, se plongea dans sa bouche. Il voulait lui donner ce qui devait être son premier baiser, et il voulait faire en sorte qu'il s'en rappelle. Sans se soucier de rien, il se rapprocha de lui, collant leurs torses. Steve ne résista pas, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. Bien sûr, il agissait comme le puceau qu'il était. Ses mains étaient tremblantes et ne savaient pas où se poser, et sa bouche allait souvent dans le sens opposé à celle de Buck.

\- Tu..., murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un instant.

\- Oh, ta gueule un peu.

Et sur ces paroles, Bucky l'embrassa plus fortement. La douceur n'avait pas sa place, dans tout ça, il n'y avait que du désir, l'envie qu'il ressentait depuis ses 15 ans.

Steve comprit qu'ils étaient allés un peu trop loin lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés, la serviette humide sous leurs jambes. Il frissonna, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester ou d'essayer de la bouger que Bucky revenait déjà à la charge, à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

Il était incroyablement gêné. Si sa nouvelle musculature lui avait fait prendre confiance en lui, Bucky le soumettait totalement, là, maintenant. Il le faisait gémir contre ses lèvres, et il sentit ses mains se diriger vers son entrejambe.

Il le repoussa un peu trop violemment, surpris.

\- Aïe ! Merde, Steve !

Le fautif s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses, mais Bucky ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La lune commençait à décliner dans le ciel, donnant à ce dernier une teinte rosée. L'entraînement du matin n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire surprendre en train de galocher Captain America dans la boue.

Aussi, il se redressa et s'assit sur son ami.

\- Arrête de parler, Steve Rogers. Fais juste ce que t'as à faire.

Ce qu'il avait à faire ? Il le dévisagea sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Bucky enlève son pantalon.

Le sergent ne comprenait pas plus que Steve ce qui arrivait. Quoiqu'un peu plus, vu que l'envie était venue de lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas cette urgence, cette envie de se faire prendre sans ménagement, même si ça le ferait sans doute souffrir comme jamais. Quelque chose en lui le lui hurlait, lui faisait comprendre qu'il en avait besoin sur le champ, et que bientôt il serait trop tard.

Steve, de son côté, ressentait quelque chose de beaucoup trop puissant. Il n'était pas encore totalement adapté à son corps d'icône américaine. Il ne comptait plus les poignées de portes qu'il avait cassé en y allant trop fort, ou les mouvements involontairement brusques. Et en cet instant, il ressentait quelque chose de trop intense pour qu'il essaye d'y résister.

Il avait envie de lui, au-delà du raisonnable. Certes, sa conscience lui hurlait d'arrêter et d'aller dormir, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, elle était sourde à ses oreilles. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Bucky, et si ça n'avait pas été assez loin avant, là ils étaient complètement foutus.

\- Vas-y, Rogers. Déshabille-moi et prends-moi ici et maintenant.

Il était beaucoup trop tentant, à parler comme ça contre son oreille, sans retenue, provocateur et Steve lui obéit, un peu trop vite. En essayant de lui enlever son pantalon, il le lui déchira, et sa chemise connut le même sort.

Il aurait pu le lui reprocher, mais le regard de Bucky ne changea pas. Au contraire, il s'enroula autour de lui comme un serpent, lui transmettant la chaleur anormale de son corps.

Ils ne réfléchissaient plus. En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent au sol, les jambes du brun enroulées autour de Steve, qui avait baissé son pantalon à la hâte.

\- Vas-y putain, vite...

Il ne le laissa pas se répéter.

Il s'enfonça en un coup, et Bucky étouffa un cri dans son cou. Bordel, tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être dû faire un peu plus doucement. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer que Steve entamait des mouvements maladroits au possible, ses doigts accrochés à ses hanches. C'était brutal, assoiffé, et totalement déstructuré. Steve faisait n'importe quoi, même s'il semblait apprécier ce qu'il faisait. Bucky soupira, chercha la bouche de l'autre et l'embrassa doucement, pour le calmer.

\- Le but, c'est pas d'y aller super fort, Stevie...

Le Captain ralentit le rythme, entamant un mouvement de hanche lascif toujours maladroit, et James soupira, griffant le bas de son dos. Hm, oui, comme ça. C'était lent, sensuel, et l'envie folle de se satisfaire avait laissé place à une envie de ressentir l'autre.

Il ne fit pas signe à Steve d'accélérer. À moitié dans la boue, il préférait se concentrer sur les va-et-vient de Steve sur ses mains qui serraient un peu trop fort ses hanches et sur sa bouche qui déposait des baisers partout.

C'était trop bon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bucky sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Ce n'était pas un orgasme, loin de là.

C'est alors que Steve murmura :

\- Ah, B-Buck... dis-moi que je peux accélérer...

Automatiquement, ses hanches se mirent à bouger contre le membre de son amant, si vite qu'il crut tomber dans les pommes. Il ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il se passait. Bucky croisa le regard de Steve, tenta de l'avertir, puis soudainement tout devint noir.

\- Sergent... Sergent ?

La terre tournait, et la lumière du jour était beaucoup trop aveuglante. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Howard Stark à son chevet, un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

\- Mhh, vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Tout lui revint en mémoire.

\- Où... est Steve ?

Comme en écho à sa question, un pan de la tente s'ouvrit, et il vit le jeune homme entrer, la mine inquiète.

Le scientifique leur lança un sourire entendu, avant de se retirer.

\- Mmh, je ferais mieux de vous laisser.

Une fois le milliardaire sorti, Steve s'approcha du lit, passa ses doigts sur les bandages aux jambes et aux poignets de Bucky.

\- Je..., commença ce dernier.

\- Je suis désolé, Buck, je...

Il le vit hésiter, avant de reprendre.

\- C'était très étrange... tout allait si bien, et puis quand c'était fini, tu... Tu t'es évanoui, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai remarqué que je t'avais brisé le poignet et la hanche.

\- ...

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je... ça me paraît si lointain, ce matin, maintenant... J'arrive pas à réaliser que je t'ai fait ça...

Bucky restait sans voix. Il était certain de ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors qu'il avait commencé à s'emporter, et à vouloir qu'il le prenne davantage, il était tombé dans les pommes, mais... apparemment...

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Steve, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Buck...

\- S'il te plaît.

Ses yeux gris ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le choix, et il s'exécuta.

\- E-eh bien, je te pensais malade, puis... tout s'est enchaîné, tu m'as embrassé, puis quelque chose a pris le dessus... C'était bizarre au début... Mais à partir d'un moment, tu t'es lâché, tu as vraiment pris les choses en main et c'était génial, mais quand on a eu fini... T'es tombé dans les pommes, et... Je savais pas vraiment quoi faire, je voulais pas que ça s'ébruite, alors je t'ai conduit chez Stark...

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il ne se souvenait pas de tout ça. Il ne se souvenait pas que ça avait été intense. Il ne se souvenait de rien après qu'il ait commencé à bouger de lui-même. En plein milieu de ses souvenirs, il avait eu une absence, et il n'avait en rien vécu tout cela.

Steve et lui ne reparlèrent pas de ça de la journée. Ils n'en reparlèrent jamais d'ailleurs, car une fois que Bucky fut rétabli, ils partirent récupérer Zola. À bord d'un wagon de marchandises.

Bucky comprendrait plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là n'était pas anodin. Que c'était un des effets du sérum, de faire un black-out mental alors que le corps continuait de faire ce qu'il faisait auparavant, mais en mieux. Il comprit aussi que Steve lui avait sans doute chuchoté des ordres en plein ébat, sans mauvais fond, et que ça l'avait sans doute forcé à accomplir tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Il en ferait de nouveau l'expérience, aussi, après avoir été recueilli, après avoir eu le cerveau lavé plusieurs fois, remodelé, remonté, détruit puis reconstruit. À chaque mission, le black-out recommençait, et même si peu à peu certains actes non conscients qu'il faisait lui devenait de plus en plus clairs, il n'arriva jamais à se rappeler entièrement de cette nuit-là.

 **Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la tournure de fin de ce Two Shots, je ne sais pas vraiment comment appréhender vos réactions personnellement... promis la prochaine fois je ferais un lemon qui se passera bien !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Kuracker.**


End file.
